VanguardBook
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand les persos de Vanguard se retrouvent sur Facebook, que l'auteure a bu beaucoup de cherry coc et regarder un bon paquet de mini-Vanguard...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les embêter !

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*ricane en buvant sa canette de cherry coc*_ Après Face-de-Duellistes, avec nos duellistes favoris sur FB, voici nos combattants Vanguard qui se mettent derrière leur clavier sur FB ! Je dédie ce chapitre à ma disciple favorite **Katsumi19** a laquelle je souhaite à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

 **VanguardBook**

 **Ride 1**

* * *

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord** _a rejoint_ **VanguardBook**.

 **Ren Master of Shadow** _et 12 autres personnes aiment._

 **Ren Master of Shadow :** _*en revient pas*_ Nan ?! O_o Sans déc' ?!

 **Miwa Narukami** _aime._

 **Miwa Narukami :** * _se gratte le crâne*_ Ha ha effectivement c'est surprenant de ta part, Kai !

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord :** Hn.

 **Kamui Grappler :** Moi, ce qui m'étonne c'est de voir cet asocial rejoindre un réseau social !

 _Tous les combattants présents aiment._

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord** _a rejoint le groupe_ **Combattants du Card Capital**.

 **Ren Master of Shadow :** * _mort de rire*_ Enfin, moi ce qui me choque le plus là-dedans c'est de voir un asocial se joindre à un groupe plutôt !

 **L** **es idiots qui n'ont pas peur de Kai** _aiment._

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord** _sort son avatar et l'envoie cramer les idiots._

 **L** **éon Soryu Maelstrom :** _*aux autres*_ Bon, qui se dévouent pour aller enterrer les corps ?

oOoOo

 **Aichi Blaster Blade** _vient de se connecter._

 **Aichi Blaster Blade :** _*regarde partout*_ Ils sont où les autres ?

 **Léon Soryu Maelstrom :** Kai, les a cramés…

 **Ceux qui ont été épargnés** _aiment._

 **Aichi Blaster Blade :** O_O !

oOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _a rejoint_ **VanguardBook**.

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _a rejoint_ **VanguardBook**.

 **Oracle Misaki** _et_ **Asaka Pale Moon** _aiment._

 **Morikawa Famous Grade 3 :** _*les montrent du doigt*_ LES FOLLES DINGUES !

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _et_ **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _ricanent_.

 **Kamui Grappler :** _*se fend la gueule*_ Makemi a peur de deux femmes complètement inoffensives ! LA H-O-N-T-E xD

 **Miwa Narukami :** Inoffensives ? _*go_ _ut_ _te derrière la tête*_ Pas sûr… Vu la réputation qu'elles ont…

 _Les concernées aiment, toutes fières._

 _Les combattants commencent à flipper grave…_

 _oOoOo_

 **Oracle Misaki** _vient de publier sur son mur : «Mieux vaut planquer ses secrets avec une certaine membre du réseau dans les parages... »._

 _Tous aiment._

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** _*se marre*_ Mais oui, allez s'y ! Ce sera encore plus drôle pour moi de les révéler, vos petits secrets honteux !

 **Kamui Grappler :** Ah ? Parce que même l'autre Makemi a des choses à cacher ?

 **Ren Master of Shadow** _et_ **Miwa Narukam** i _aiment._

 **Morikawa Famous Grade 3 :** C'EST MORIKAWA ! XP

oOoOo

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil :** Alors que comptes-tu leur faire subir ?

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** _ *****_ _sourire à la Hiruma*_ L'Enfer !

 _Les deux femmes ricanent comme des démones et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter…_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Miwa : Alors tu t'en prends à nous maintenant ?

Moi : _*fière*_ Bah ouais ! Plains toi aux auteurs de la série parce qu'ils ont fait des minis sketch sur vous ! C'est ça qui m'a donnée l'idée de vous mettre en scène sur FB, entre autre !

Kai : _*bras croisés sur sa poitrine_ * Irrécupérable.

Ren : _*se moque ouvertement de son ami brun*_ Tu dis ça parce que tu t'en ais pris plein la gueule au début du chapitre ?

 _*Kai fusille Ren des yeux, lui promettant le Purgatoire s'il continu*_

Moi : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que Kai et Ren se chamaillent comme des gosses, je prends le relais ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre sur ce nouveau délire vous a plu et je vous invite à laisser une review pour m'encourager à écrire la suite ou tout simplement pour m'engueuler xD Encore Joyeux Anniversaire à toi, **Katsumi19** en espérant que ce cadeau t'aura plu ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me revoilà sur ce nouveau délire avec les persos de Vanguard en vedette avec un second chapitre tout aussi barré que le précédent !

Réponses aux reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire en relisant ta review*_ Hé bah ! Je m'attendais à ce que ça t'amuse mais pas à ce que je t'achève à ce point-là xD Enfin, je suis heureuse de te savoir aussi enthousiaste sur ce délire comme pour Face-de-Duellistes ! Tu voulais savoir quand tu allais te joindre à la fête ! Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture et _*trop fière de son chapitre*_ surtout ricane bien !

* * *

 **VanguardBook**

 **Ride 2**

* * *

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _vient de rejoindre_ **VanguardBook** _._

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _et_ **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _aiment._

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil :** _*aura noire et sourire démoniaque*_ A nous trois, nous formons l'Incarnation de la Puissance Ultime du Yaoi !

 _Tous les persos de Vanguard flippent graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave !_

oOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _aime la page_ **Haïr Link Joker avec toute la puissance du By !**

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _plussoie complètement !_

 **Sora Sendo Blaster :** Mais pourquoi le By ?

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** Parce que j'ai réussi à avoir le By avant de jouer contre le Link Joker de la communauté durant mon dernier tournoi alors… Trop fière !

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _envoie un pouce bleu à_ **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen.**

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil :** GG !

oOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _vient de créer le groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi !**

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _a invitée_ **Sora Sendo Blaster** _et_ **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _à rejoindre le groupe._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _et_ **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _viennent de rejoindre le groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi !**

 **Oracle Misaki** _et_ **Asaka Pale Moon** _aiment._

 _Les futures victimes n'aiment pas._

 **Miwa Narukami :** _*se frappe le front*_ Oh non ! Si les filles s'y mettent aussi, on est de morts en sursis !

 **Ren Master of Shadow** _aime._

 **Ren Master of Shadow :** Ah ? Parce que tu ne l'es pas déjà, toi ?

 **Miwa Narukami :** Mais non ! _*sourire qui se veut confiant mais qui l'est pas du tout*_ Kai, ne me ferai jamais de mal !

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord** _sort son avatar…_

 _Les membres du groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi** _aiment et regardent le spectacle en mangeant du pop-corn_ **.**

oOoOo

 **Asaka Pale Moon** _a publiée sur le mur de_ **Miwa Narukami** : _«Toujours en vie ?»_

 **Miwa Narukami** _aime._

 **Miwa Narukami :** On va dire que oui… ^^'

 **Oracle Misaki :** _*se retient de ricaner*_ Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que Kai l'a quand même légèrement amoché xD **#Ironie**

 _Les autres aiment et ne se privent pas pour ricaner._

oOoOo

 **Aichi Blaster Blade** _vient de publier sur le mur de_ **Sora Sendo Blaster** : _«Nee-san, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! O_O »_

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** : _*rire diabolique*_ Je viens t'embêter ototo-chan !

 _Les deux autres membres du groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi** _aiment._

 **Aichi Blaster Blade :** _*pâlit d'un coup*_ Au secours…

oOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _a publiée sur son mur : «Désolée_ , **Sora** _mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! XD»_

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _a partagée sur son mur la vidéo :_ **Opening 6 Cardfight Vanguard : Break Your Spell**

 _Les deux autres membres du groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi** _aiment._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster :** _*sort une brosse et s'en sert comme micro*_ BREAK YOUR SPELL, VANGUARD !

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _aime._

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil :** _*chante aussi*_ YAMI WO CHIRASE !

 **Ren Master of Shadow :** Et après elles vont dire qu'elles ne sont pas obsédées !

 _Tous les garçons aiment._

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Miwa : Bah si vous êtes vraiment une bande d'obsédées !

Moi : _*bouille d'ange*_ Obsédées ? Alors qu'on a même pas commencées les hostilités !

 _*Les filles se marrent en ayant bizarrement hâte que les fameuses hostilités commencent !*_

Misaki : Tsuki-san, et nous ? Peut-on vous rejoindre ?

Asaka : _*fait un visage trop chou*_ S'y ou plait !

 _*Ren et Miwa s'évanouissent, choqués*_

 _*Kai se fout complètement de tout ce bordel*_

 _*Aichi ne sait plus où se mettre*_

Moi : _*se marre*_ En attendant que certains se remettent du choc, je vous invite à laisser une review et vous remercie de votre coopération en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Enfin, le troisième chapitre de ce délire complètement barré même si les sujets croustillants ... _*regard et sourire qui en disent vraiment longs sur les sujets en question*_ ne seront pas abordés avant le chapitre numéro 4 xD J'espère tout de même que vous, mes yaoistes adorés, allez vous amuser en lisant ce qui suit ! Bonne lecture, mes amours !

Réponses aux reviews :

 _*silence*_ ...

* * *

 **VanguardBook**

 **Ride 3**

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _vient de se connecter._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _vient de se connecter._

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _vient de se connecter._

 **Ren Master of Shadow** _vient de se connecter._

 **Miwa Narukami** _vient de se connecter._

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord** _vient de se connecter._

 **Aichi Blaster Blade** _vient de se connecter._

 **Kamui Grappler** _vient de se connecter._

 **Léon Soryu Maelstrom** _vient de se connecter._

 **Morikawa Famous Grade 3** _vient de se connecter._

 **Oracle Misaki** _vient de se connecter._

 **Asaka Pale Moon** _vient de se connecter._

oOoOo

 **Oracle Misaki** _et_ **Asaka Pale Moon** _viennent de rejoindre le groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi !**

 _Les trois premières membres du groupe aiment._

 _Les autres inscrits sur le site se mettent en mode désespéré._

oOoOo

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _a publiée sur son mur : «Touken Ranbu ou comment faire chier les mecs avec d'ENORMES sous-entendus ! »- morte de rire._

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _et_ **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _plussoient._

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord :** …

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil :** _*ricane*_ On lui a coupé le sifflet !

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen, Sora Sendo Blaster, Asaka Pale Moon** _et_ **Oracle Misaki** _aiment._

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** Ça ou il nous fusille du regard derrière son écran xD

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord :** Comment as-tu deviné ?

oOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _a été invitée à aimer la Page :_ **Les Kagero sont des bourrins !** _Par_ **Ren Master of Shadow**.

 **Miwa Narukami** _et_ **Kamui Grappler** _aiment._

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _envoie sa Légion après_ **Ren Master of Shadow.**

 **Miwa Narukami :** Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui vais sentir le roussi !

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _a sortie la caméra en ricanant._

oOoOo

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _a identifiée_ **Ren Master of Shadow** _sur la Page :_ **Liste des meilleurs soins capillaires sur le marché.**

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _adore._

 **Ren Master of Shadow :** Il est où l'icône «j'aime pas» ?

oOoOo

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _a partagée la vidéo :_ **Pourquoi on aime Yoichi Hiruma ?** _sur le mur de_ **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen.**

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _aime et se jette dessus._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster :** Kat', c'est moi ou tu veux encore qu'on la perde ?

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil :** _*hausse un sourcil*_ Ah ? Parce qu'on l'avait pas déjà perdue ?

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _aime._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster :** _*se marre*_ C'est pas faux !

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** Plaît-il ?

oOoOo

 **Oracle Misaki** _a partagée la chanson_ **:** **Les brunes ne comptent pas pour des prunes** _sur le mur de_ **Miwa Narukami.**

 _Celles qui comprennent la référence sont pliées de rire._

 **Miwa Narukami :** _*a rien pigé*_ Euh… Je suis blond, je te rappelle Misaki-chan !

 **Oracle Misaki :** Bah justement.

oOoOo

 **Léon** **Soryu Maelstrom** _a publié sur son mur : «Je viens de le remarquer mais_ **Kai** _est aussi peu causant qu'une certaine chauve-souris... »_

 _Les membres du groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi** _aiment et sont totalement d'accord !_

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** _*sort son cosplay du perso en question*_ Because… _*musique de suspens_ * I'M THE BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! _*part en fou-rire*_

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _et tous les autres sauf le concerné aiment._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster :** _*mode Sherlock activé*_ Élémentaire, mes amis… Nous sommes face -par écrans interposés cela dit- à une vérité fracassante… BATMAN EST UNE FEMME ! -shocking O_O

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _adore._

oOoOo

 **Miwa Narukami** _vient de publier la vidéo intitulée :_ **Kai, mais quel monstre !**

 _Tous les inscrits visionnent la vidéo sauf_ **Kai Toshiki Overlord.**

 **Sora Sendo Blaster :** 3 crits, un heal… _*se marre parce qu'elle a déjà fait le même coup*_ Mais quelle horreur ! XD

 **Miwa Narukami** _et_ **Ren Master of Shadow** _aiment._

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** _*morte de rire*_ C'est un vrai démon, ce mec ! Mais y a pire !

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil :** _*en peux plus, va se frapper la tête contre un mur*_ LE HEAL AU 6ième !

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Moi : _*morte de rire*_ Ah le démoniaque heal au 6ième...

Ren : _*se marre*_ Laisses-moi deviner, tu parles par expérience ?

Moi : _*lui fait un doigt*_ Je t'emmerde, mon cher !

Emi : _*débarque comme un cheveu sur la soupe_ * Et j'apparais quand moi ?

Kamui : _*se rend compte que depuis le début, Emi n'est pas présente dans le délire*_ SACRILEGE ! MA DEESSE N'EST PAS ENCORE APPARUE !

Moi : _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Mais quel accroc, ce mec !

Aichi : _*se venge pour une fois, mine de rien*_ Dit-elle.

 _*tous les autres sont choqués*_

 _*l'auteure bug avant de se bidonner comme une dingue*_

 _*Kai sourit, fier de son chéri*_

Moi : _*reprend son souffle_ * En espérant que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en reviews, merci de votre coopération ! _*sort sa poêle à frire*_ BASTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et de quatre avec l'apparition d'une petite nouvelle que les fans de la série connaissent sans doute très bien ! _*se marre à la Hiruma*_ Je n'en dis pas plus alors bonne lecture à vous !

Réponses aux reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : _*pliée de rire*_ Tes délires me tuent mais c'est un truc de dingue ! Et oui, tu m'inspires avec tes conneries xD et encore oui, ta vidéo sur les Touken Ranbu m'a légèrement fait mourir de rire donc forcément, j'allais en tirer profit pour mon plus grand plaisir et le tien aussi apparemment ! _*lit la fin de ta review*_ Hein ? T'es déjà aussi déjanté sans avoir bu de coca ? _*lève les pouces*_ GG ma belle ! Une censure ?! Ah non ! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! xD Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **VanguardBook**

 **Ride 4**

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _vient de se connecter._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _vient de se connecter._

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _vient de se connecter._

 **Ren Master of Shadow** _vient de se connecter._

 **Miwa Narukami** _vient de se connecter._

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord** _vient de se connecter._

 **Aichi Blaster Blade** _vient de se connecter._

 **Kamui Grappler** _vient de se connecter._

 **Léon Soryu Maelstrom** _vient de se connecter._

 **Morikawa Famous Grade 3** _vient de se connecter._

 **Oracle Misaki** _vient de se connecter._

 **Asaka Pale Moon** _vient de se connecter._

oOoOo

 **Emi Mermaid Sendo** _a rejoint_ **VanguardBook.**

 _Tous les persos aiment._

 **Kamui Grappler** _adore._

 **Aichi Blaster Blade :** _*choqué*_ E-Emi ?!

 **Sora Sendo Blaster :** _*va serrer Emi dans ses bras*_ MA PETITE SŒUR CHÉRIE !

 _Les sensibles aiment et gagatisent._

 **Aichi Blaster Blade :** _*désespéré*_ J'avais déjà ma mère et ma grande sœur, maintenant ma petite sœur se ramène !

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _ricane._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _se bidonne comme une folle._

oOoOo

 **Aichi Blaster Blade** _vient_ _de publier sur son mur : «Les femmes de ma famille ont vraiment besoin d'une thérapie...»- soupir._

 _Tous ceux qui connaissent les dites femmes aiment._

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** _*_ _pète un fou-rire*_ Navrée mais plus aucun thérapeute ne veut me voir !

 _Les tarées inscrites aiment et approuvent complètement._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster :** Ah ? Bah pourquoi ça ?

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _aime et veut tout savoir !_

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** _*sourire machiavélique*_ Parce que leur diagnostic, c'est «tendances mégalomaniaques et machiavéliques dignes de Voldemort doublé de Sauron et Dark Vador» !

 _Tous ceux qui ont vus les références sont morts de rire._

oOoOo

 **Emi Mermaid Sendo** _vient de publier sur mur : «Être inscrite sur_ **VanguardBook** _, c'est le pied pour trouver des dossiers compromettants ! » - ricanement diabolique._

 _Les démons inscrits aiment._

 **Kamui Grappler :** _*au désespoir*_ Ces folles ont déteins sur ma déesse !

 **Miwa Narukami :** _*mort de rire*_ Les chiens ne font pas des chats !

 _Les concernées plussoient._

 **Ren Master of Shadow :** Comme les démons ne font pas des anges !

oOoOo

 **Kai Toshiki Overlord** _a publié une image sur son mur,_ _intitulée_ _:_ **Les frasques de Miwa**

 _Les rapaces à dossiers compromettants aiment et en profitent pour copier l'image._

 **Miwa Narukami :** Mais que tu es cruel, Kai !

 **Morikawa Famous Grade 3** _aime._

oOoOo

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _aime_ **Être le mentor de sa cadette dans le Grand Domaine Sacré du Yaoi.**

 _Les garçons inscrits n'aime pas tellement._

oOoOo

 **Aichi Blaster Blade** _aime_ **Aller au Card Capital après les cours.**

 _Tous les combattants aiment._

oOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _vient de publier sur son mur : «Les Grandblue = Résurrection infinie = Emmerdes puissance infini !» - déteste ce clan !_

 _Tous ceux qui ont déjà eu affaire à ce clan plussoient._

oOoOo

 **Sora Sendo Blaster** _a identifiée_ **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _sur la citation :_ **«Je pourrai te battre… Ou bien…»**

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _aime et se tord de rire._

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil :** _*hausse un sourcil*_ Gné ?

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _envoie un lien à_ **Katsumi**.

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil :** _*a visionnée le truc*_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! D'ACCORD ! _*se met à ricaner aussi*_

oOoOo

 **Emi Mermaid Sendo** _aime_ **le Yaoi !**

 _Les membres du groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi** _aiment._

 **Emi Mermaid Sendo** _est invitée à rejoindre le groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi** _par_ **Sora Sendo Blaster** _._

 **Emi Mermaid Sendo** _a rejoint le groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi** _!_

 _Les membres du groupe_ **Trinité Sacrée du Yaoi** _adorent !_

 **Kamui Grappler** _et_ **Aichi Blaster Blade** _n'aiment pas du tout !_

 **Kamui Grappler :** _*en pleure*_ NAOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ELLES L'ONT CONTAMINÉE ! T_T

 _Les autres combattants commencent à flipper encore plus…_

oOoOo

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen** _a publiée sur son mur : «Yggdrasil, c'est le Mal !»_

 **Katsumi Disciple of Evil** _et_ **Sora Sendo Blaster** _aiment et sont complètement d'accord._

 **Sora Sendo Blaster :** N'empêche, faut toujours que t'ai le dernier mot ! XD

 **Tsukiyomi Dragon's Queen :** Bah ouais ! **#BecauseImTheDevil** BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Kamui : _*complètement accroc*_ Emi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~

Morikawa : _*en mode amoureux transi*_ Kourin-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~

Moi : _*goutte derrière la tête_ * Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou avoir peur en voyant ça...

Miwa : Perso, j'aurai peur...

Tetsu : Pas faux.

 _*Ren se marre et prend les idiots en photos*_

 _*Kai s'en fout complètement et s'en va avec son chéri dans les bras*_

 _*Aichi, dans les bras de Kai, est tout rouge mais se laisse faire sans discuter*_

 _*Sora et Kat complotent encore dans leur coin en ricanant*_

Moi : _*mains sur les hanches et couverte de bandages*_ Bon, vu que j'ai le dernier mot sur ce chap...

Sora : _*de loin*_ QUELLE ARNAQUE ! xD

Moi : _*à Sora*_ Je t'emmerde ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, je vous invite à laisser des reviews avec des idées pour partir encore plus en vrille si vous en avez ! En attendant que je trouve de nouvelles conneries, je vous dis bonne nuit et à bientôt !

 _*l'auteure termine sa canette de cherry coc et se barre au plumard en espérant faire des rêves croustillants*_


End file.
